Good Girls Always Have a Happy Ending
by BookReadingSwimmer
Summary: What if Bella's shield didn't work when the Volturi came in Breaking Dawn? When all of Bella's family is unable to help will she make a deal with the Volturi? Will she fall in love along the way or do good girls not always have a happy ending?
1. A Deal with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_, all rights go to Stephanie Myer. Please be nice this my first story enjoy!

BPOV

It was cold and the snow was crunching under my feet at we walked towards the clearing. The fear of what could happen is eating away at me from the inside. What if I couldn't shield everyone from the attacks? What if one from my family dies? What if Jacob couldn't get Renesmee away from here fast enough before the fight breaks out? I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to find Edward looking worried. Ever since Renesmee was born Edward started treating me like a china doll, and I felt like our love was fading. But, it can't though, we're mates, right? I nodded my head to show him that I was fine.

When we stepped out into the clearing to meet the kings and the guard I couldn't help the shutter that came down my spine. Even with all of the other covens around me I felt exposed to the kings that were at the head of the guard. All of the Kings were looking right at me with those cold red eyes, and I felt frozen to the spot. When I looked into Aro's eyes I couldn't look away, I felt like I was trapped in those swirling scarlet orbs.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Renesmee touching my cheek, I saw Edward looking concerned, again, from the other side of me. I turned to him with a reassuring smile that I was fine. Then Aro started speaking.

"Well, my friend I wish I could've come under more enjoyable circumstance." he said a little annoyance and disappointment lacing his words.

"Aro, would you just let me explain. It's not like it seems, the child-"Carlisle was cut off.

I saw Jane with a smirk on her little face before I heard the screams come from my family's mouths. My eyes widened in shock, I thought that my shield was working. We had practiced on it for days and it was working for the majority of it. I looked around because the screams had stopped and was replaced by dead silence. Somehow that seemed scarier. I turned to look at Renesmee and saw that she too was on the ground looking lifeless.

I looked up at Aro and the Kings with scared eyes. I could almost see the laughter in Caius's eyes, and in the guard's eyes as well.

When Aro spoke it was the most authoritative voice I had ever heard, "Well, Isabella you look truly stunning. Immortality suits you."

I was too stunned to speak, so I just nodded my head hoping that I didn't look very disrespectful to everyone. At that Aro and Caius laughed, and I know that if I could've blushed I would've been beat red by now. Aro's laugh sounded like birds singing back from Arizona, but Caius's laugh sounded like the kind of laugh that should be in a horror movie.

When Aro regained his composer he spoke in the musical voice of his, "You know the rules of having that monstrosity called an immortal child, do you not?"

When Aro insulted my child that's when I snapped out of my trance and all of the newborn rage and motherly instincts came at me full force, "Yes I know about the rules and I also know that you know nothing about her! She would never hurt anyone in her life! You won't touch her!" Right after I was done I felt good for about a split second then I realized the mistake that I made. I had just yelled at the King of vampires.

Right when I grasped that I found myself against the tree with Aro's hand at my throat, skin cracking under the pressure.

The happiness gone from his voice it sounded like a monster in a god's body, he whispered in my ear, "You dare speak like that to the King of your race? The same person who could kill you in a split second with their head gone from their shoulders. You don't have anyone here to back you up, so I would be careful with what you say."

With that he backed away into line with his brothers. On the way back he picked up Renesmee who fell limp in his arms under Alec's power. I gasped with my eyes widening with fear. _If he tries to hurt her I will personally kill him, and that's not a threat, it's a promise._

He cradled her in his arms, it almost looked like he cared for a second until he opened his mouth, "Your daughter is gorgeous, and it would be a shame if something were to happen to her." He brought his mouth to the crook of her neck. Then all I saw was red.

I ran up to Aro before any vampire could comprehend what happened I punched Aro in the mouth and almost got Renesmee out of his arms before Felix and Demetri got a hold of my arms and some other guard was holding my head back.

Aro just smiled and waved his finger at me, "Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, Sweet Isabella you shouldn't have done that. Now you have left us with only two options that we could do, and we need to do this quickly." He put one long, elegant finger to his chin, "What do you think brothers what should we do with dear Isabella."

I started shaking with fear. Not of what would happen with me, but of what would happen to Renesmee. There she was sitting helpless in a monster's arms. The arms of someone who could kill her weather I wanted him to or not. I started struggling in the arms of my captures even though I knew it was fruitless.

Then I heard Felix whisper in my ear, "If you want to help yourself and your daughter then it would be best to stop struggling." I knew he was right deep in my heart; really all I wanted was for everyone to stay safe. Not have my actions kill them while they were defenseless. So, I stopped and the kings came to a decision.

Aro spoke for all of them, "Your first choice would be for you and your child to perish," I opened my mouth to shout out, but Demetri lightly punched me in the back, so I shut up. "Or we could leave your precious daughter here, and come with us back to the castle to become part of the guard." I was about to respond but he interrupted again, "But of course we would have to fake your death to make your family seem like you had died."

I thought about it, and I just don't know what do. I don't want to have Renesmee killed, but I don't want to have to work for the Volturi or hide from my family. Yet on the other side I feel like there was that connection with Aro. Something drawing me to him, to my red eyed devil.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the devil himself, "We don't have all day Isabella, what do you choose? I don't want a talent like yours to go to waste." Oh my got what will I do?


	2. Selling My Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Twilight,_**** all rights go to Stephanie Myer**

BPOV

I feel selfish. For my own happiness I was actually considering trading in my only daughter and myself just so that I didn't have to work with some people, of whom I have a strong dislike. Now that I think about it, standing here being accused wouldn't be a horrible way to die. Yet, I have to pull through for Renesmee. I would go make a deal with the devil himself just to keep her safe. Ironic isn't it, Aro is like the devil isn't he. And I'm selling my soul.

In an unstable voice I answered, "I-I will go with you." I felt my arms being let go of and my head being released. I stood up and started to walk over to Aro. Even though I knew that vampires couldn't trip I had the feeling that I would fall over something before I even got to Aro. Although, the options were very strait forward I couldn't help, but ask a question.

"Will I have to drink human blood?" I can't believe that that I didn't ask before. I don't think I could live with myself if I had to kill innocent humans.

Aro cleared his throat, "Well, my brothers and I agree that it should be a part of your punishment to do so." He shifted back and forth looking uneasy, as if I was hurting him with the sorrow that was radiating off of me right now.

After a good five minutes I finally choked out, "Please give me my child." I felt like there was nothing else so be said about the matter, there was no going back on a deal with the Volturi. As Aro moved to me with Renesmee. He moved with such grace, his black cloak contrasting with the snow. I created such beauty. I shook my head what am I thinking this person just condemned me to a life of misery.

As he handed me Renesmee he spoke, "I would like to cut some of your hair, may I?" I got very confused as to why he would want my hair. I must've shown on my face because he said, "It's for the fire when we burn a vampire you would still smell their sent, and we have to make sure that your coven thinks that you ate dead, as well as your own daughter." He cocked his head to the side, and that only makes him look all the more glamorous. _Stop Bella you are in love with Edward, your mate. _

I moved my hair to the side for Aro to cut off. And very gracefully slid his finger through my have efficiently cutting my hair to a little above my shoulders; all the while he was looking into my eyes. I must've spaced out after that because the next thing I know there is a burning fire of some vampire, and she strangely smells a lot like me. When I looked back I saw the Volturi walking away from me in slow motion, for a vampire.

I raised my eyebrows at them, and waited a couple seconds. When Aro turned around and stopped the whole guard from moving.

Aro smiled, and it wasn't a happy smile, it was a sinister smile, one that made your skin crawl. And spoke with impatience, "Well, aren't you coming? Or have you changed your mind about living with us?" As he spoke Jane took a menacing step forward, and I automatically took a step backward, and shaking my head no.

In a split second I was in an all familiar position, with Aro's hand at my throat with him forcing me to look him in the eye. In that sickly sweet voice of his he growled, "You need to learn to use your words when you speak to anyone in your _NEW_ family." He cocked his head to the side with that sexy shit eating grin on his face, "Do you understand?"

I nodded my head, and earned a slap to my cheek that made my head spin to the side with a crack.

Aro spoke, "I thought that I talked about using your words. Now, I'll ask again, do you understand?"

This time I knew better than to just nod, "Yes, I understand." He looked pleased with my answer and forcibly grabbed my forearm, and started pulling me in the direction that the guard was waiting, a little farther back from the tree line. When we reached Caius and Marcus they both had different expressions on their faces. Caius looked like he wanted it to be me thrown into that fire, and not some random person with my hair. Marcus on the other hand looked ecstatic to see me, but I don't know why because we had never met before. I wonder what he knows. Before I could think longer I felt like we were in a bubble, and I couldn't smell anything outside of it. Yet, I could see everything crystal clear. I turned to Aro, who still had a grip on my arm, with a questioning look on my face.

He must've known my question, "We have someone on the lower guard who can mask our scents for a while, and Sara is her name I think. This comes in handy when we want to see a certain coven's reaction." With that he had Felix come over and put his hand over my mouth. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he was too strong. With another hand around my arms and waist he moved me closer to the thick of the trees, so that I could see all of my family "sleeping" on the ground in front of me. Even though I was close enough to them where I could see my family, I was still far enough away to where they wouldn't be able to see me.

When I heard Aro shout to the guard I jumped in shock, "Loved ones will you please retreat back to the cars. Bella, Felix, Alec, Sara and I will be there shortly for the ride back to Italy." As everyone left I slowly got more and more nervous. Once everyone had left Aro turned to Alec, "OK you can let everyone of them out from under your power." Once Aro said that Felix turned me towards the group of people that I have to leave.

I saw everyone stand up quickly and look around. Edward was the one person I watched, and what I saw made my heart break. He saw the ashes and immediately screamed and fell to the ground. I felt the venom in my eyes and felt the tears that will never fall. I saw all of the covens break down to the ground with tears in their eyes. The worst was Renesmee, my daughter was in Rose's arms crying into her hair. I felt my knees collapse out from under ma, and Felix was holding me up. I couldn't get my eyes off of my crying daughter. When they finally went back into the house Felix let me go, and I slid down to the ground. I felt like I was just going through the motions. Felix picked me up and started walking away from the field. I couldn't get the face of my crying daughter out of my mind. At that point was when I wondered. Was living worth all of this pain. Yes, it was, even though everyone thought I was dead Renesmee was alive than that's what counts.

**A/N: Do you want a chapter in Aro's POV?**


	3. Keep Looking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Twilight,_**** all rights go to Stephanie Myer**

** A/N: In case you couldn't figure out, in this story Aro has no wife. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Dear Diary, _

_Over 100 years since I've seen my family. 100 years since I've loved someone. 100 years since I've been happy. Since I've been on the guard all I do is follow orders and read my books. I think that the Volturi isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be, but I don't allow myself to find out. Everyone has tried to get to know me, and I also won't answer. It's like I'm Bella zombie all over again. I miss them so much. _

I was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Isabella, there is a new assignment for you." Felix was the only person in this place that completely understood me. He seems to be there every time that something is wrong, he always knows the right way to cheer me up.

I opened up the door to find my least favorite person on the whole castle, Aro, along with Felix of course. "What do you want?" I asked in an impassive tone. To some people it might seem that I'm lifeless that I'm just a shell of my former self, but I'm not, I just find it easier to cope that way.

**Aro POV**

Bella hasn't been well. I guess that that is partially of my fault. I did take her from the people that she loved. The thing is, is that I can't even comprehend why I took her in the first place. I felt this pull, some reason I needed her with me. For some sense of security. Now, it feels greater than that, like there is more of a purpose here. For her this might be something that she could look forward to, yet first I must confer with my brothers. As I walked into Marcus's office I could almost feel the sorrow radiating from the room. My, I feel so sorry for my brother, as he looked like there is nothing left in the world for him.

"Brother is there something that you need, I don't have all day." Marcus spoke from inside the study. I almost forgot that I had arrived at the office. And apparently I have been standing here for a while. I walked in slowly through the dark oak doors. The study is very old since he hasn't cared to replace anything since his mate had passed on. I found Marcus standing, leaning against the table, looking livelier than I've ever seen him.

"What has you so happy Marcus?" I questioned through pure curiosity.

"Well, there is a new bond in the castle, and its strength is amazing and powerful. I just can't figure out who it goes to. Nobody has been able to cover up their bonds, not even our Isabella. I am so confused about what this could mean." He paused and continued in a softer voice, that I had to strain to hear, "I just want them to be happy. Nobody should go through life without their mate, their other half."

"Want who to be happy brother? Who is the one person without their mate?" I was almost wishing not to know because it seems lately that everyone seems to be happy besides me. Whilst in my thought I almost missed Marcus's words.

"She's you mate Aro." He whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

I stood flabbergasted as the new sunk in. I had my mate in Voltura, but she was unknown. As the shock wore down I grasped reality and I knew who my mate was, but why and how was she able to block my brother's gift. His gift has nothing to do with the mental aspect of the mind. My Isabella, is my other half. Now I knew that I had to put my plan into action. My new addition to my personal guard. I walked to Isabella's room. When I knocked on the door she gave me quite a surprise.

In a very rude tone the beauty spoke, "What do you want?"

**BPOV**

"Well, I was hoping that there would be a way that you would speak with me in private for a moment." He almost seemed that he was afraid that I would say no, but I can't defy my king now can I?

Sadly I whispered, "Sure thing master." I opened the door so that he could step into the room.

He walked in and sat on my all black bed. "I have an offer for you if you're interested." He cocked his head to the side in question.

I spoke in a suspicious voice, "What's the offer you speak of?" What could he possibly offer me that could improve my stay here? My question was answered a few seconds later.

"I would like for you to join my personal guard. Due to the suspicious behavior of some of the guards I feel like you would be the next appropriate candidate for the job." He spoke in a serious way, but I heard another reason in his story, but I couldn't decipher what it was.

I decided to play hard to get, "What's in it for me?"

"For one there are the higher up guard rooms, there is a higher salary, and there would be more time for you to spend with Felix and the other personal guard members, and or some of the elite guard." He sounded so smug when he said that I just wanted to wipe that smile right off his face.

I knew that I was perfectly capable of doing so. Over the years I have learned how to control my powers, or my physical and mental shields. One of my favorite things to do is float in the air or sit on top of my shield, and I could crush a vampire inside of my shield. It was the highlight of my day when I could use my powers on a vampire who broke the law. I knew that the personal guard had more freedom then the lower guard members.

I lowered my head, "I'll take the job."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, life got in the way. Please Review. **


End file.
